


[马俊]怪物（下）

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[马俊]怪物（下）

\---  
“李马克你究竟带着黄家的女儿去哪了？”李泰容压低音量咬牙切齿地说，“不是女儿是儿子。”李马克纠正道。

“啊？”

“电话里说不清楚你过来再说吧。”

李泰容口瞪目呆地坐在李马克对面，李马克不忍心伸手替他合上下巴。“所以说黄棯筠不是女孩是男孩？”“是黄仁俊。”李马克搅着杯中的咖啡，不时望向楼梯口。“那黄家知道吗……”才说完，李泰容就捂住自己的嘴。

这不是废话吗，养了18年的孩子怎么会不知道？

“那你们现在打算怎么办？因为你们这件事，黄家现在打算和我们取消合作，我是没什么关系，但爸爸那边比较难说。”李泰容换了姿势，托腮看着这个他从小看到大的弟弟。

“不知道，该怎么办就怎么办吧。”李马克撇下李泰容，走向楼梯口，一个白色的身影被他从转角的地方抱了起来。“这个是仁俊？”李泰容看着弟弟抱在怀里光着脚的男孩子，连忙站起身。黄仁俊挣扎着从李马克怀里出来，李马克无法只能让他踩着自己的拖鞋。

“泰容哥哥你好，我叫黄仁俊。”虽然李马克已经提前说过，但很少和人接触的黄仁俊面对陌生人时还是很害羞，一个劲地想往李马克怀里躲。“仁俊你好啊。”被萌到的李泰容想伸出手摸摸黄仁俊的头，被李马克的眼神逼退了。

“事情我都了解了，我回去会和他们说的。”李泰容悻悻地收回手，和两人道别后便离开了。

李马克打开李泰容带来的箱子，面对着满箱的女装颇为无语。“哥哥想看我穿吗？”黄仁俊跪在旁边，眼睛亮亮地看着李马克。“不是，我忘了和哥说……”“穿也没关系哦，哥哥不是说我不是怪物了嘛。”黄仁俊手指勾起一条红色的裙子，当着李马克的面换上了。

“仁俊……”李马克把人紧紧地搂入怀里，头埋在黄仁俊的颈间不让他看到自己的眼泪。黄仁俊手在李马克的头上空停滞了两秒，笑着覆上对方金色的头发。

“是马克哥给了我勇气啊。”

大概是黄仁俊先欺上李马克的唇，两人顺势躺倒在客厅的羊毛摊上，黄仁俊毛躁的发尾蹭得李马克发痒，他捏住小孩的后劲，就像抓住从前他养的那只小猫一般。被捏住的大猫立刻就停止顽皮，乖乖地伏在李马克的胸口，耳边传来的心跳声实化成音符，在黄仁俊脑中演奏。

冬天的阳光懒洋洋地透过玻璃窗，照得李马克睁不开眼，黄仁俊看着他皱成一团的脸，吃吃地笑了。李马克捏起他的脸颊，舌头探进口腔，尽情地与里面的小鱼嬉戏。还不惯亲吻的黄仁俊只能傻傻地任他吻，手呆呆地抓着自己的裙摆。

发呆的小孩怪好看的。

李马克擦去黄仁俊唇边的口水，想把人抱起来时，却再一次被推倒。

“马克哥不许看哦。”眼睛被长长的裙摆遮盖，李马克陷入了红色的森林，眼前除了红纱和光别无他物。耳边传来裤链被拉开的声音，随即下身进入了一个温暖潮湿的环境。或许是不透风，或许是身上人的举动，他觉得自己有点喘不过气，双手不禁拽紧了眼前的红纱。

李马克此刻不禁庆幸黄仁俊蒙住了他的眼，不然他看见黄仁俊一边试图吞吐他的性器，一边抬眼湿漉漉地看着自己，他怕是会激动到把人直接摁在地上操弄。黄仁俊的技术并不熟练，脸颊随着动作一鼓一鼓的，像一只小仓鼠。因为喉咙被异物侵占，他的眼睛确实和李马克想象的那般充盈着泪水。

连舔带吸都没能让李马克射出来，黄仁俊的眼角因为挫败而耷拉了下来。他拉起裙摆把李马克从红色森林中带离，手指伸向内裤包裹着的神秘区域。暧昧的水痕沿着手指的动作蔓延开来，沾湿了白色的布料，黄仁俊喘息着，希望李马克能帮他，但那人却仅仅是看着。

他委屈地趴在李马克身上不愿再动，沾着黏液的手指随意在红裙摆上一擦，把纱裙弄得黏乎乎的。李马克笑着看小孩闹脾气，伸手褪下对方身上的内裤，手覆上上次未曾探访的花园。

一根、两根……

李马克彻底敲开了花园的大门，他抽出手指，换上自己的性器，一点点地入侵。黄仁俊双手撑着李马克的胸膛，洁白的脖颈后仰着。

每一次抽出和落下，两人都发出相同频率的叹息，李马克没有忘记前方的花朵，手指拨弄着敏感的花芯，不时钻进后方软肉包裹的小口揉弄一番。黄仁俊喘息着，身体上覆上了一层薄汗，他把脸贴在李马克心脏跳动的地方，再一次感受震动。李马克低下头亲吻他的发顶，翻了个身把人压在身下。

花朵再一次被迫盛开，被抽带出的水液溅湿李马克的裤子，但他不在乎。黄仁俊伸长脖颈，脸上泛着不正常的潮红，呼吸也一点点变得急促。像突然被带离有氧环境，他的呼吸停滞了，浑身颤抖着，随即又长长地吁了一口气，眼皮无力地垂着。

经历过一次床事的李马克知道黄仁俊到了，他亲亲爱人的眼皮，下身跟着甬道收缩的节奏抽插着，最终把浊液浇满了花朵。

 

\---  
李马克把行李一件件搬上车，黄仁俊在车内依依不舍地看着身后的房子。

一个月的时间这么长又这么短，他们终究是要面对现实。

“放心。”坐上驾驶位的李马克拍拍黄仁俊的手，黄仁俊反握他的手，坚定地点点头。

黄夫人看着坐在对面完全恢复了男性打扮的黄仁俊气得浑身发抖，抓着杯子地手青筋毕露。黄仁俊紧紧地抓着李马克的手，手心的汗打湿了李马克的手。

“黄棯筠”黄夫人几乎是从牙缝里挤出这三个字，“我给了你这个身体，给了你一切，凭什么！凭什么你要做男孩我就让你做？”。

“就凭仁俊是一个独立个体。”李马克站了起来，把黄仁俊挡在身后。“他的确是你身上掉下来的一团肉，对你来说非常的珍贵。但是仁俊对他自己来说也是珍贵的，他从出生的那一刻开始他便不再是你的附属物，他只属于他自己，不属于任何人，谁都没有资格决定他应该是男性还是女性。”

“你放屁！我是她妈，我就能决定她的一切！”黄夫人用力地把手中的玻璃杯砸向地板，破碎的玻璃四处飞溅。

“妈。”一直没开口的黄仁俊推开李马克，站在了黄夫人面前。“这是我最后一次喊你妈。我知道你背后一直喊我怪物，把我打扮成女生也只是因为父亲因为我畸形的身体而离开了你。”李马克听到“怪物”“畸形”这些字眼紧张的不得了，拉着黄仁俊的手不想让他再说。

黄仁俊捏捏他的手，继续说道：“但他的错误不能让我来承担，你生我养我我很感恩，但我首先是我自己，然后才是你的孩子，我有权力决定自己的性别。”。

说完，他拉着李马克跨过满地的玻璃渣离开了，留下黄夫人瘫软在原地。

 

\---  
黄仁俊要出发了，出发前李马克神秘兮兮地把他拉到后花园，手中拿着一个黑色的盒子和一只笔。

“现在请黄仁俊先生亲手写下“黄棯筠”，然后把字条放进来。”李马克打开盒子拿出里面的纸条，黄仁俊一头雾水地接过纸条和笔，写下那三个字，把写着名字的字条放进黑盒子里。“黄棯筠的葬礼正式开始，请黄仁俊先生把黄棯筠的棺材放进土坑内并填上土。”李马克不知从哪里变出一把铲子，黄仁俊被他逗笑了，颤抖着接过盒子和铲子。

他把盒子用力地扔进坑里，用铲子把名字和过去的18年一同埋入洞中，甚至在埋好土后还用脚使劲地把地踩实。

再见黄棯筠。

黄仁俊在心里说。

“仁俊啊，要出发了。”李泰容摇下车窗远远地朝两人喊着，李马克不舍地抱着黄仁俊，力度之大把黄仁俊都勒疼了。

“抱歉我不能见证你这么重要的时刻，那个病人实在太……”黄仁俊用手指抵住了他的嘴，踮起脚亲吻他的嘴角。

“你已经见证了。”

“你第一次叫我仁俊的时候就是我这辈子最重要的时刻。”

END

 

 

在李泰容的陪伴下，黄仁俊办完了一系列手续，拿到了他作为黄仁俊的新身份证，但预想中的喜悦并没有到来。

办理手续的这段时间，他坐立不安，吃饭也总呆呆地咬着筷子，吃下肚的食物仅够支持身体不会倒下。李泰容问他怎么了，他也只是摇摇头，然后继续想李马克。

看不过去的李泰容把人带去了做身体检查，检查一切健康，还得到了一个意料之外的惊喜。

黄仁俊揣着报告单在机场左顾右盼着，黄色的卷毛一下子跃入眼。

他扔下行李箱，飞奔向那个日思夜想的身影。


End file.
